


Serpents Suduction

by WitchOfHeart229



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, human!Sollux, naga sex, naga!karkat, they fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfHeart229/pseuds/WitchOfHeart229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does this human try to find me? Sure I saved his life once and he's just like, hey you saved my life lets be friends! But that was a year ago and he's still trying to find me! I hate it and it doesn't help that my fucking scales barely blend into the jungle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

=> Be an irritated Karkat

Why does this human try to find me? Sure I saved his life once and he's just like, hey you saved my life lets be friends! But that was a year ago and he's still trying to find me! I hate it and it doesn't help that my fucking scales barely blend into the jungle. Its annoying and ugly red shades. Half the time i end up having to cover them in mud and leaves so i don't stand out. He has almost caught me a few times but i managed to escape his traps just before he had returned. 

The fucker was good at hiding traps. I've ended up in to many of his traps and its fucking embarrassing! I'm a fucking naga i shouldn't be able to be caught so easily! It was all because of my fucking mutant red scales. Picture a big fucking red splotch in a green jungle. That's me... I hate it, everyone else has an easy time hiding. I only know of two others with this accursed mutation and even they can hide in plain sight better than me. 

Angrily I fought against the netting of the newest trap I had been caught in. Hissing in frustration I flail around in the net, and I couldn't manage to break it. It wasn't rope or that thick clear stuff. This shit hurt and I couldn't tear it a part with my claws or my sharp teeth. I froze as i heard twigs snap under feet as the sound drew closer I continued to try to get out thrashing wildly.

"Woah thtop your jutht going to hurt yourthelf!" That annoying lisp again! Hissing loudly I glared at him, he had his hands up in the air as he slowly stepped closer. "WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!" I hiss angrily glaring at him my eyes narrowing. "I jutht wanted to talk." I snort. "YEAH RIGHT, LET ME GO SO I CAN GET AWAY FROM YOU." He sighs and sits down in front of me. He stared at me for a long time and it was getting very irritated. Hissing loudly I started thrashing around again.

What the fuck was this net made out of?! It rubbed painfully against my scales. "What did i thay! Your jutht going to hurt yourthelf!" "FUCK YOU LET ME GO!" I hiss angrily, yeah I was hurting but I wanted the fuck out of this net! He sighs and lowers the net to the ground, but of course the fucker doesn't let me go. I hissed loudly as he sat closer to me, why won't he just leave me alone?!

"Tho are you ready to actually talk to me?" "NO FUCK YOU!" "Never fucked a thnake man." "I'M A NAGA AND LIKE HELL I'M LETTING YOUR NASTY HUMAN DICK ANY WHERE NEAR ME!" "I wath joking, calm down." He rolls his eyes laughing. I could feel my cheeks heat up and I his loudly crossing my arms angrily. "Jeez don't get your tail in a knot, judging from your reaction you've never had thex before." 

I stared at him my jaw dropping open slightly. He laughs again, it was louder this time and he wrapped an arm around his stomach. "YEAH LIKE YOUR SCRAWNY ASS HAS EVER HAD A MATE." I growl. "No i have, jutht never got that far into the relationthip." I roll my eyes, of course who would want to mate with his scrawny ass? 

"Oh right I forgot to tell you, your coming with me." "WHAT?! OH HELL NO!! LET ME GO NOW!!" I screech loudly thrashing around. "Calm down god! I have too get you back to my lab tho i can get you out of that net, did you jutht theriouthly hurt yourthelf? Your bleeding." I froze and quickly coiled my tail to hide the bleeding. "NO I'M FUCKING NOT." I hiss glaring at him. "Dude I jutht thaw blood." "NO YOU DIDN'T" "Um yeth I did."

Huffing angrily I crossed my arms over my chest. "Well either way you have to come with me." "I ALREADY SAID NO!" He snorts. "Well to bad princethh you have to." I snort, princess? I'm as far away from being royalty as it gets! He makes a loud whistling noise waving his hand in front of my face. "I'm going to lift you up tho try to thtay thtill." I glare at him but nod, my tail is hurting to much for me to try to flail around again.

I growled as I was once again suspended in the air the net pulled painfully taught around me once again. "I'll be back in a thec I need to go grab my jeep." I hiss turning away from him. "FUCKING HURRY THIS HURTS LIKE HELL!" "Okay, okay." He quickly jogs away leaving me suspended. It had been twenty minutes till he came back in some four wheeled monstrosity drawing me from my uneasy thoughts.

"Hey I'm back, I hope you haven't died while I wath away." "YOU FUCKING WISH ASSHOLE, NOW GET ME DOWN!" He laughs and positions the four wheeled thing underneath me and got out and lowered me down onto it. Once I was on it fully he cut the cord and the rest of the net fell down on top of me. He climbed back into it, messed with something and we were lurched forward through the jungle.

I screamed as I clawed at anything I could grab, he laughed and slowed down the pace. "Thorry did I thcare you?" He smirks looking back at me. "FUCK THIS, FUCK THIS FOUR WHEELED MONSTER, AND ESPECIALLY FUCK YOU!!" I scream at him, he just laughs at me again and we are off. By the time we got to where ever the hell it was I had curled myself tightly around my tail and was hissing constantly.

"Calm down we're here." He laughs as the four wheeled monster suddenly falls quiet. "GO DIE IN A FUCKING HOLE!" I growl hissing louder as he hops out and walks around to where I was in the back. "Oh Sollux your ba- OH MY GOD IS THAT THE ONE I THINK IT IS?!" A female ran out jumping up and down squealing. "OH. MY. GOD. SHUT THE FUCK UP!" "Hey be nice to my athhithtant AA, thhe ith not going to hurt you." 

I glare at him hissing. "YEAH SAYS THE ONE WHO TRAPPED ME IN A FUCKING NET THAT MADE ME BLEED!" "Tho you emit your hurt." "WHAT? NO! FUCK YOU!" He laughs and that AA chick slowly moved closer, glaring at her she smiled this creepy ass smile at me and continued her slow foot steps towards me. Once she was within reach I lashed out at her and managed to get a few scratches on her before she jolted away laughing.

"God AA be careful he'th not like the other one'th we've caught and studied before." Before? What the hell? Why would they just go around and trap random Naga's? Angrily I hiss at them, I was still trapped in this fucking net and I was still fucking bleeding. "Oh right, come on AA we have a Naga to treat!" She smiles that creepy as hell smile again and takes off.

She came back a few minutes later in a huge thing and it had a giant claw that reached down and picks me up. Hissing loudly I curled my tail around me tightly growling as I was lurched backwards then swung around and going forwards. Sollux, I guess is his name, reached into the net and put some thing big and heavy around my throat.

Growling I clawed at his hands and he quickly pulled away hissing softly. Grinning at him I stuck my forked tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes rubbing slightly at the angry red welts forming on his hands. "FEEL LUCKY I DIDN'T ACTUALLY GET A GOOD GRIP ON YOU." I hiss, he glares at me and continues walking along side the clawed thing that as currently carrying me.

"Don't get your hopeth up, I've worked with plenty more violent Naga's then you." AA laughs and stops the clawed thing. Swinging around I was slowly set down on a large metal table. They pulled out some form of tools and put on gloves. AA moves to touch me and I hiss at her loudly. "LIKE FUCKING HELL I'M GOING TO LET YOU TOUCH ME!" She pouts pulling her hands away.

"Funny you had no problem when I touched you." Sollux smirks picking up a tool that looked some what like a large crab claw. He cut a few of the netting pieces with it then stopped. "I almotht forgot. AA go get me the restraints, we can't have him lashing out at us once we get him free from the net." She nods and rustles about with things moving them around and then pulls out several thick almost silver in color straps. 

Sollux pushed me down and threaded them through the netting and attached them to the large metal table. Once they were secure I couldn't move anything from my shoulders to the lower part of my tail. "There now I can thtart cutting you out." He picks up the crab claw thing and started cutting the netting again. Several times his hands bumped against my skin and tail.

As much as I hates any kind of physical contact I would much rather be touched by Sollux than AA. At least if anything Sollux and I shared the same gender. And yes I've had my fair share of bad encounters with females, Terezi is a fucking demon. Never get mixed up with her in anything! Nepeta is loud and overly clingy, she was a great hunter but her personality made her more annoying if anything.

And Vriska is just someone you don't want to trust or be around. Feferi is alright I guess but I've only met her once so there wasn't much I could judge and I was never one for rumors. "What you thinking about?" AA asks her face suddenly right next to me. I blinked and jerked away from her not being able to get far thanks to the restraints. "NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS BUT IF YOUR GOING TO BE FUCKING NOSEY I WAS THINKING ABOUT HOW MUCH I FUCKING HATE FEMALES." I growl.

She frowns, Sollux sighs and rolls his eyes. "Lookth like we have a gay Naga on our handth." AA's grin returned full blast at that comment. What did gay mean? Curiously I looked at Sollux and he just laughed smiling as he continued to cut away the majority of the net. I looked back at AA and she didn't give me any answers either. Sighing angrily I growled, I hated these stupid human monster things and terms.

"Geeze don't look tho pithhed off, it wath jutht an obthervation." "I'M NOT PISSED I'M FUCKING CONFUSED THERE IS A DIFFERENCE!" AA laughs. "Awe he doesn't know what it means~" Sollux's grin widened. "Tho your gay and don't know it or you jutht don't know what it meanth?" He asks cutting away the last bit of netting away. "FUCK YOU LIKE I WOULD KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOUR FUCKING HUMAN TERMS AND SHIT!" I hissed as he pulled the rest of the netting out from under me. Well shit, I felt blood starting to pool under my back.

"Woah Sollux be careful! You made his bleeding worse!" AA shouts at him. Huh is that why I'm suddenly so tired? I closed my eyes their shouting at each other and the loud rustling slowly faded as I slipped into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo finally got it done! Im sorry its been so long ive been really sick lately and I've been moving out of a bad situation.. Also sorry its short...

Sollux X Naga!Karkat Story Chapter 2

==> Be a panicking Sollux

I seriously fucked up. I didn't even check to make sure his back wasn't bleeding before I pulled the net out from under him! Hurriedly Aradia and I undo the restraints and flipped him over. He had several huge gashes in his back and the scales had been rubbed sore or have come off completely.

Frowning I send Aradia away to get me my medical stuff. While she was gone I tried waking him up. "Hey wake up." After a while of shaking him and asking him to wake up he grumbled and looked at me with dull red eyes. "What?" He growls weakly. "Okay good your up! Just, just don't pass out on me again okay?" He grumbles softly an annoyed look on his face but it look more like a tired pout.

He yawns and tries to curl up in his tail I move quickly to stop him. "Don't do that you'll make the bleeding worthe!" He hisses at me glaring at me tiredly. Grumbling he uncurled his tail and laid stretched out on his stomach. Smiling Aradia returned with all my medical supplies. Hurriedly we set everything up. He threw quite the fit when we had to put the I.V. in his arm. After we had gotten him to calm down I got to work cleaning up his bloody back. 

A great majority of the bright red scales had come off and others barely hanging on. After removing the ones that easily came free I covered the raw areas with disinfectant and healing balm. He squirms and both me and Aradia had to hold him still. He freaked out when Aradia touched him and squirmed even more. After a bit he calmed down and Aradia let him go. He lashed his tail out at her leaving bright red welts on her legs.

She let out a surprised squeak she stumbled back and leaned heavily against the equipment. He let out a hissing laugh, she just continued to smile. I swear she's crazy half the time, she didn't even freak out when the last naga tore open her arms and stomach. Which I totally forgot that she was still recovering! I've been so focused on this new red one to have remembered! Wow I'm a horrible cousin...

"Hey Sollux I'm going to leave for a bit. Do you think you can handle him while I'm gone?" "Yeah, I got thith." "Okay call me if you need me." "Yeah I know." She nods and leaves limping softly. Sighing I turned back towards him, he just stares at me his tail swishing around lazily. The fucking dick! He did all that thrashing just to get her to leave? Wow either he really hates females or he's one serious dick.

"Feel good about yourthelf now? You jutht injured her and theth already hurt!" His eyes widen and he stiffens. "S-SHE WAS ALREADY HURT?" He asks frowning. Okay so he's not a complete total dick but still a dick. "Yeah thhe wath." I answer going back to covering the raw areas in healing balm. I had him sit up so that I could cover his wounds in bandages. Silently he moved to were i told him to go and barely hissed when i had to add more pressure to certain parts. It was kind of scary how he followed directions without a word.

"Hey you okay there? You being really quiet." He blinks and looks up at me. "Y-yeah..." "You thure?" He nods. Sighing I finished up cleaning him up and dressing his wounds. After finishing I put everything away and he sat their quietly on the table, his tail coiled under him as he lays down. "Doe'th it thtill hurt?" "No... It's just numb." "Well that'th good that it doethn't hurt." Running my hand through my messy hair I looked over at him. He had his eyes closed and his chest rose and fell quickly.

Well I guess that its normal for him to breathe that fast, the sea naga's I've caught before and their breathing rate was about the same. But he's a land naga, his breathing should be slower not as fast as a sea naga's it is kind of worrying. "Thtay here, I'll go get you thomething to eat. Are you picky?" "NO SHELLFISH." "Alright no thellfithh, I don't think I have any here anywayth." "GOOD." He sighed closing his eyes again, standing I headed towards the labs small kitchen.

Well I caught him near the sea so does he like fish? No sea naga's like fish... God why is he so confusing?! I ended up just grabbing a raw steak for him and cooking one for me, hopefully I don't have to cook it. That one sea naga was just straight up a whiney asshole, the other ones okay though. Heading back I find him in the same spot except he was messing with my phone that I had left. "WHAT THE FUCK? HOW DOES THIS THING WORK?!" He screams looking like he was about to throw it.

I quickly took it out of his hands and set the raw steak in front of him. He attacked it like he was starving, and from how thin he is I would be surprised if he wasn't. I did a quick look over of my phone, no markings, no scratches, we're good. He did have one of my game apps closed, wait a second! How did he figure that out?! I could barely figure out what the hell to do! Looking back at him he had taken a large bite of the steak and was chewing it. Oh well I'll ask him later.

"Tho, I take it you don't eat often?" I ask cutting my own steak with a knife. He nods tearing another large bite out of his. We sat eating in silence, he finished first I finished soon after him. "Tho what'th your name? You know mine it'th only fair for me to know your'th." He hisses and mumbles something. "What wath that?" "I SAID MY NAMES KARKAT YOU DUMBASS." He growls, huffing he turns so he's no longer looking at me. "Ehehehee, beep beep meow meow." He growls his tail lashing out angrily behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

==> Be a annoyed and embarrassed Karkat

Stupid human, who does he think he is? No one is allowed to mock my name! Hissing angrily I glare at him, he's still laughing! Growling I pick him up by his ankle with my tail. Letting out a started screech he flails as he drops his half finished meal. I let out a hissing laugh when he stops flailing and crosses his arms. His glasses have fallen off as well, landing with a soft clatter next to his meal.

I went to look him in the eye and froze. Sollux's eyes were two different colors, ones a dazzling sky blue the other looked almost like moss covered tree bark. I didn't notice that I had gotten so close to his face until he cleared his throat and looked away from me, a light blush on his cheeks. I felt my own face heat up so I flipped him right side up and set him down. He had a confused look on his face as I hid in my tail as it coils around me. Grr! How dare he make me blush! He's just a stupid annoying, se- nope fuck that I was not just about to think anything of the sort about that asshole.

I peaked at Sollux from in between my coils, he was cleaning up his fallen meal. Once he finished that he went to go toss it, oh how dare he throw away perfectly good food! Hissing angrily I jumped at him and took the meat away from him. "What the fuck Karkat?!" "DON'T THROW AWAY PERFECTLY GOOD FOOD!" "It fell on the floor Karkat." "SO? IT'S STILL GOOD." Sollux sighs loudly and bends over picking up his ridiculous glasses. God he has a nice ass... What the fuck is wrong with me?! Wait fuck what month is it?!

"HEY WHAT MONTH IS IT?" "April, why?" He answers. Well fuck, hissing angrily I tear at the steak. I just had to be caught right before my heat, that's just my luck too. "FUCK THIS SHIT..." I growl finishing eating. "YOU NEED TO LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" "Like hell I'm going to do that! It took me month'th to catch you!" He glares at me cleaning his glasses with his shirt. I growl loudly hissing at him, of course he wouldn't just let me go. Well its not like there is anyone who would want to be my mate. I mean come on, who wants their young to die from not being able to blend into the environment.

"FINE THEN IT WON'T BE MY FAULT IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS." He raised an eyebrow putting on his stupid glasses. "What are you talking about?" "LIKE HELL I'M TELLING YOU HUMAN!" He huffs angrily crossing his arms. I glare at him and coil my tail again, hissing as my back starts hurting again that paste stuff he put all over my wounds wasn't helping all that much with the pain anymore. Groaning softly I tenderly touch my bandaged up back, hissing again I quickly move my hand.

"Hey you alright there Karkat?" Sollux asks as he adjusts his glasses. "NO, NO I'M NOT, I'M IN PAIN AND IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT." He frowns and sighs, rubbing the side of his face. "The numbing affect'th mu'tht have worn off... Ah thit AA left already... Umm thtay here I'll go look for thomething to help." He got up and hurried away after tossing his bloody white coat to the side. Heh yeah stay here, hello moron I have no idea where I am so how could I leave? Urg stupid Sollux... And even stupider emotions! Angrily I hissed loudly in discontent, I shifted around trying to get comfortable but no matter what it hurt like hell.

After a ridiculous amount of time had passed (twenty minutes) Sollux came back with a small bottle and a strange thin pointy thing attached to a weird thing. "Thi'th i'th the only thing I could find at the moment." He stuck the strange thingy in the tiny bottle, pulled something and it started to fill with the oddly colored liquid. "Okay you need to hold th'till or thi'th will hurt more than it th'houd."

He set the bottle down and turned towards me. "WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" "It'th a th'hot, it will help with the pain but you have to th'tay th'till okay?" "WHY DO I HAVE TO STAY STILL?" He sighs rubbing his face. Okay well this is getting no where and I hurt like hell. He sets the strange thing down and walks over to me, I hiss as he starts to take off the bandages around my torso. Gently he wiped the blood off my back and picked the thing up again. "Okay your going to feel a th'mall pinch, juth't hold th'till okay?"

"A SMALL WHA-" I froze as I felt a sudden sharp pain in my lower back. I couldn't suppress the loud whimper that slipped out, Sollux froze for a moment before pressing on the back of the strange thing. I could feel something very cold enter my lower back, hissing i jerked away from him as he pulled the thing out from my skin. "Th'ee, juth't a th'mall pinch, I have to math'age the area th'o that the medicine th'preadth' to the reth't of your back."

"W-WHAT?" He didn't answer, instead I felt a slight pressure on the area. His hands moved in soft fluid movements over the area, the pressure started to dissipate as the numbness started to spread to the rest of my back. Without realizing it I had completely relaxed and a hissing sounding purr was coming from me, I open my eyes, not realizing that they had closed. I glance back at him, Sollux's sleeves have been rolled up to his elbows and his hands were slightly covered in my horrible bright red blood. 

Seeing it I looked away, how could he not be disgusted by it? I'm a freak, a abomination of nature, hell I can barely survive in the jungle. "Okay I'm done, how do you feel Karkat?" He asks as he walks over to a thing, twists a nob thing and water came out of it. He washed my blood off with a weird white bar that made bubbles. "BETTER I GUESS, I CAN'T FEEL MY BACK." I mutter, he grins and dries his hands. "Alright, let'th get you patched up." He walks back over to me, grabbing new white bandages on the way.

"Arm'th up." Grumbling I lift my arms up he unwinds the bandages and starts to wrap my back up again. I could only feel the pressure of the tight way he wrapped the bandages around me. "And done, you th'ould be numb for a while. At leath't for a couple hour'th." He says finishing up, he puts away the rest of the clean bandages. "UMM, THANKS..." I mumble rubbing my arms as goose bumps appear. Urg it just got really cold in here, shivering my tail coils up on itself.

"Are you cold?" Sollux asks, shivering I nod. "Hmm we have a th'un lamp room but it ha'th't been cleaned yet... Umm th'it AA's not here anymore either... Hmm I need to clean, um follow me." He says as he heads out of the room, reluctantly I followed. The ground was like ice under my belly scales, it really sucks being coldblooded most the time


	4. Chapter 4

==> Be an emotionally confused Sollux

Okay, I got this. Pfft cleaning up the sun room should be easy enough, god I should have paid attention when AA explained how to clean the room... Karkat trailed slowly behind me, his scales making a soft noise as they travel across the cold cement floors. The sound disappeared as we moved from cement to carpet. I think I can figure out how to clean the sun room on my own. I'd hate to have AA come back when she just left.

I turn my head to look at Karkat, he was looking at everything with this face of complete awe and confusion. Needless to say it was adorable. I chuckle and he looks at me with this sort of pouty glare. Pffft, oh god no that's drawing the line. No one should be able to be that cute. Human, naga, or anything else shouldn't be able to be any where near that cute.

"Well thince I have to clean you can um, go lay on one of the rockth or thomething." I motion towards a bunch of large rocks laid out in one side of the room. I watch as he curiously made his way over to them. I watch as when he moves to climb on one before stopping. Ah AA must have turned on the heaters in the rocks before I got back. He makes a series of confused hissing and clicking noises.

"They're fake rockth, jutht hop up on one jeeze." I roll my eyes and head over to the storage closet, swiping my id card it opens with a click. Pulling the doors open fully I pull out the cleaning supplies that i know from past experiences don't bother most nagas. Only one it didn't work with was an elder sea naga. 

Grabbing the mop and a bucket I quickly fill it with water and mix in a bit of cleaner. I'm glad AA had already taken all the hay out, shoveling hay is no fun. And usually it ends up smelling really bad when it comes time to switch it out. I glance over at Karkat and watch for a bit as he struggles to get in a comfortable position without hurting his back. I cant help but feel a stab a guilt, he wouldn't be as hurt as he is if I had been careful when removing the net.

Shaking my head I look away and focus on starting to mop. Not really one of my favorite things to do but I'm not gonna take time out of AA's date to call her back to help. It takes a while but I manage to clean the majority of it, as I turn to leave I hear Karkat calling my name. "Huh? What?" I turn towards him. He's moved to the tallest rock, his long tail coiled around two of the smaller ones.

"I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION ASSHOLE." He pouts crossing his arms over his chest. "Well you got my attention now, tho what do you want?" "WELL I WAS GONNA ASK YOU SOMETHING BUT YOU WERE AN ASS AND IGNORED ME FOR TWENTY FUCKING MINUTES." Huh twenty? Usually its twenty two by default. "Okay? Well if that'th all I gotta go dump thith dirty water out. Thtay here, don't leave thith room at all." 

"WHY? SCARED I'LL FIND MY WAY OUT?" He asks a hissing laugh coming from him. Sighing I roll my eyes and pick up the bucket, I could be an ass and dump it into the water supply to the room but taking care of a sick naga is something I want to avoid at all costs. Almost lost an eye with the last one, fucking asshole. Muttering to myself I pretty much drag the heavy bucket out of the room. Well shit, I forgot where AA said to dump dirty water. 

Oh well the cleaning room's sink is big enough, only down side is its a ways away. I don't really know if I can trust Karkat to not try to wander off so I lock the door behind me. He'll probably freak over it but I'll deal with that later, for now I gotta dump this bucket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, I wanted to get this posted as soon as possible and its hard for me to focus on writing two things at once.  
> So please /bear/ with me

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is a thing now


End file.
